Within semiconductor modules one or more semiconductor chips are arranged on a substrate, and one or more substrates are arranged on a base plate, which can be part of the housing of the module. In conventional semiconductor modules the chips are soldered to the substrate with their bottom-side and the top-side of the chips is connected to the substrate by the use of bonding wires. For the bonding-wires aluminum-wires are commonly used, but when incorporated in power semiconductor modules aluminum wires exhibit certain disadvantages due to the cyclic thermo-mechanical load immanent in power electronic devices. Cyclic thermo-mechanical stress leads to crack propagation in aluminum bonding-wires and to bonding-wire lift-off defects. Common aluminum-wires cannot simply be replaced by wires made of another material, e. g. copper. Most alternative metals are harder than aluminum and active cells can be damaged while bonding with wires made of materials other than aluminum. Consequently there is a need for an innovative integral solution which allows the replacement of common aluminum bonding-wires for the above-mentioned draw-backs.